memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
XIV wiek
14 wiek [XIV wiek] Wiek zwany też stuleciem to jednostka czasu licząca 100 lat, który zaczyna się cyframi 1301 a kończy zerami 1400. 1331 rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : Chiny :Na terytorium Chin wybuchła zaraz dżumy. (dane rzeczywiste) 1334 rok (lato) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : Konstantynopol :Flint mieszka w Konstantynopolu na Ziemi. W tym czasie na Ziemi rozprzestrzenia się zaraza zwana dżumą. Zabija równie szybko jak gorączka rigelliańska. Nim zaraza wygasa, wybija ponad 2/3 ludności Europy. (TOS: Requiem for Methuselah) 1347 rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : Konstantynopola :Epidemia dżumy dociera do Konstantynopolu. (dane rzeczywiste) 1348 rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : Europa :Epidemia dżumy dociera do Europy. (dane rzeczywiste) 1352 rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : Europa :Epidemia dżumy wygasa na terenie Europy. (dane rzeczywiste) 1366 rok (przed) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Orelious IX, Orelious system, Alpha Kwadrant :Promellianie i Mentharanie toczą wojnę w pobliżu Orelious IX. Konflikt kończy się zniszczeniem całej planety i obydwu tych ras. (TNG: Booby Trap) 1366 rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Orelious IX, Orelious system, ... Kwadrant :Promelliański okręt wojenny Cleponji został stracony pomiędzy pozostałościami zniszczonej planety Orelious IX podczas wojny pomiędzy Mentharanami, a Promellianami. (TNG: Booby Trap) 1367 rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ventax II, Ventax system, Beta Kwadrant :Cywilizacja Ventaxian zmęczona zanieczyszczeniami, wojnami oraz przeludnieniem wkracza w 1000 letni okres pokoju i rozkwitu. Legenda głosi, że mieszkańcy Ventax II, w zamian za ten pokój, podpisali umowę, zgadzając się, po upłynięciu 1000 lat, na oddanie całego świata i jego mieszkańców w ręce Ardry -istoty będącej odpowiednikiem ziemskiego diabła. (TNG: Devil's Due) Ok. 1371 roku Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ocampa, Ocampa system, Delta Kwadrant :Grupa badaczy ze sporocytowej rasy zwanej Nacene, zamieszkujących inną galaktykę, odwiedza planetę Ocampa V w Delta Kwadrant. Nacene nie wiedzieli, że ich technologia, którą posłużyli się do badań planety, zniszczy jej atmosferę. Aby uchronić Ocampa przed wyginięciem, Nacene zbudowali dla nich podziemne miasto położone niedaleko jedynego źródła wody na planecie. Dwoje z badaczy pozostało na zbudowanej niedaleko planety Ocampa V stacji. Ich zadaniem była opieka nad Ocampa. (VGR: Caretaker) Ok. 1372 roku Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Wolkan, Wolkan system, Beta Kwadrant :Na Wolkan zaprzestano obchodzić Rumarie starożytne wolkańskie święto. (VGR: Meld) Ok. 1373 roku Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Qo'noS, Qo'noS system, Beta Kwadrant :Na Qo'noS, Kahless i Lukara toczą bitwę o miasto Qam-Chee. (DS9: Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places) :Qo'noS zostaje najechany i splądrowany przez Hur'q, którzy zabierają ze sobą wiele artefaktów m.in. bat'leth Kahlessa zwany Mieczem Kahlessa. (DS9: The Sword of Kahless) 1386 rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Kavis Alpha system, Beta Kwadrant :Kolejny wybuch w sektorze Kavis Alpha, spowodowany przez gwiazdę neutronową. (TNG: Evolution) Wydarzenia, których dokładna data jest nieznana Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ardana, Mu Leonis A system, Beta Kwadrant :Mieszkańcy Ardana budują miasto Stratos, które unosząc się w chmurach stanowi jeden z cudów sztucznej grawitacji. (TOS: The Cloud Minders) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Daled IV, Daled system, ... Kwadrant :Na Daled IV wybucha wojna domowa. (TNG: The Dauphin). Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Kataan, Kataan system, ... Kwadrant :Planeta Kataan zostaje zniszczona przez supernową. Mieszkańcy zdołali wcześniej wystrzelić sondę zawierającą opis ich cywilizacji. (TNG: The Inner Light) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Meridian, Trialus system, Gamma Kwadrant :Grupa humanoidalnych podróżników zostaje uwięziona na planecie Meridian świecie istniejącym pomiędzy dwoma wymiarami. (DS9: Meridian) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Mintaka III, Mintaka system, Beta Kwadrant :Cywilizacja na Mintaka III przechodzi transformację dzięki zaprzestaniu wierzeń w bóstwo zwane Nadzorcą (Overseer). (TNG: Who Watches The Watchers) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ramatis, Ramatis system, Beta Kwadrant :Rządząca rodzina w systemie Ramatis odkrywa brak genu umożliwiającego zmysł słuchu. Od tej pory jej przedstawiciele "mówią i słyszą" dzięki tzw. chórowi. (TNG: Loud As A Whisper) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Gomtuu po raz ostatni kontaktuje się z przedstawicielem swojego gatunku. (TNG: Tin Man) ... rok Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis Kategoria:Linia czasowa